


The Wolves

by Fanfiction13Penny



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Awkward Romance, Fluff and Smut, Kai and Jay are Brothers, Lord Garmadon dies, Multi, Nya's also Kai and Jay's sister, Old Friendships, Possessive Kai, Running Away, Wolves, tribes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction13Penny/pseuds/Fanfiction13Penny
Summary: Lloyd flees his tribe after his beloved father is killed. He comes to a new tribe, making friends with a boy named Jay and starts living with his family.Everything great for the boys until a boy from Jay past arrives, Jay wants to make amends and does but doesn't see that his old friend wants something a little more than friendship.Whilst Lloyd doesn't have any intention of finding a mate until it is brought to his attention that perhaps a person closer to home, likes Lloyd and Lloyd without realizing it might like him too.
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker, Kai & Nya (Ninjago), Lloyd Garmadon & Jay Walker, Lloyd Garmadon & Nya, Lloyd Garmadon/Kai, Nya & Jay Walker, P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. Run

Run

Is the only thought in my head, I scramble out of the house, footsteps chasing after me. I race out of the living room, knocking over a vase and trying to beat the black-dressed men to the front door, I grab hold of the handle and swing it open, running straight out down the pitch-black street. Everyone's house lights were turned off, they were asleep or out of the house. Either way, no matter how hard I banged on the door or screamed, they would get to me before they could even open the door.

I continue rushing down the street, before spotting the local park gates wide open and running inside. I had run into the park many times before but this time I’m not running into the park because I want to but because if I’m caught then I don’t think I’ll make it to see tomorrow morning. In the dark, I stumbled around searching for the highest and most steady tree to climb. Luckily I knew exactly what tree to go to and I had climbed it so many times as a child that I could reach the top in less than twenty seconds.

I would know, I timed how long it would take.

I start climbing up the tree, I’ve already got a stitch and my throat is dry but I know that if they find me, I’m dead. I reach the top, falling onto a large branch, breathing heavily and trying to calm my pounding heart. As I climb I hear the men’s voices down below 

“Where’s the boy?” one screams as they enter. Another arrives, screaming “We can’t let him go”. The first yells, “He’s around here somewhere”. They start searching, I can hear them trudging around below, shaking trees and kicking bushes trying to find me. 

As I watch them, one walks over to the small white fountain with fishes in it, memories flood back of the familiar fountain.

“Daddy daddy” I can hear my younger self scream “look at the water, there’s fish in there, in fact, I think that there's a whole bunch of baby fish”. He laughs at my childishness, lifting me up and placing me on his shoulders, “yes, my boy, there are lots of little fish and when they grow up they won’t be small anymore”.

“Like me?” I asked pointing to myself, he laughed cheerfully again. “Yes exactly like you”. 

“Daddy, can we play hide and seek?” I innocently asked, he puts me down and turns himself around. He started counting “one, two, three …” he continued and I ran searching for a good place to hide. At six seconds I decided to climb a tree.

I remember that the tree I was sitting in was that same tree. Those words “exactly like you” plague my thoughts, looking at the fish they had grown, so they all could hardly fit into the pond. Like me, they had grown and like me remained ignorant of the dangers of this terrifying yet beautiful world. Even when I discovered that my father wasn’t as much of a hero as I imagined and that his job meant that many people wanted him dead. Nothing had really changed for me, he was still my supporting and loving father and I was still his little boy. He was never upset with me, even when I discovered I was an omega instead of an alpha. 

I’m brought back to my senses by the sound of the men “Who cares about the boy, we’ve killed the father, let’s just leave”. 

“Are you sure boss?” said one of them. “Yes, I don’t want to remain here for the rest of the night” he responded, “men go home”. All of them leave, I watch as they one by one walk through the gates and the last man closes it. I wait and wait and wait. Staying up in the tree until I am certain that they are gone.

I cry

I cry for my father, the man who raised me after my mother died at three, who read me stories and took me out on picnics, whose body is lying dead on my living room floor.

I cry for the life I once lived in blissful innocence of the dangers that my father shielded me from and the life that I’m going to have to leave so that someone doesn't find me dead. 

After what felt like hours, I wiped away my tears and climbed down the tree.

Instead of going back through the front gates, I walk through the park quietly trying to reach the boundaries, planning to jump over the massive wall surrounding our little community and hopefully find shelter in another pack.

I reach the wall, rethinking my actions. Should I really leave? Should I go back home and get supplies? Or will they kill me if I return?. They only spared me because they didn’t want to continue searching if I left would they spot me and then kill me?.

I decided that it is better to leave, perhaps I can arrive at another tribe by morning. I jump over the wall, regretting my actions admittedly due to pain that’s in my side. That stitch seems to have gotten worse. I slowly start walking away from the wall, I walk for what seems like hours, my mind spinning, my pain in the side getting worse and due to the lack of water, my throats dry and my head is aching. 

I continue walking, I’ve got no idea where I am now which means that I’m in an unmarked area. A feeling of faintness comes over me but I push through and after a minute comes to another massive wall.

Relief washes over me, I’m going to be okay, I hear a voice, before fainting.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jay’s POV

The blonde-haired boy sleeps soundly on the blue couch with a white blanket over him. I found him outside the wall around twenty minutes ago, I didn’t think it was a good idea to leave him there so I brought him home. I don’t recognize him from the tribe and if he was in the tribe, I would know, I know everyone so he has to be an outsider. 

I place a cup of water on the white little table, so if he wasn’t from around here, then where was he from???. Was he a runaway? I turn around walking off into the kitchen to get some food for when he wakes up. He could have been kicked out of a tribe or perhaps he got lost, it has happened before, I’ll ask him when he wakes up. I grab a plate putting, a banana and crackers, walking back into the living room. 

I find that our guest is gulping down the water, he looks up at me.“When did you get here?” he questions, I laugh, placing the plate on the table “not even going to ask my name”, he stares at me whilst grabbing the banana, “oh what’s your name?”.

“I’m Jay, you?” he smiles “Lloyd”. “Well, Lloyd can I ask why I found you outside the walls?” the smiles fade, “ perhaps I can’t,” I say awkwardly.

“No, it's okay” he sighs, “my father was killed, I just escaped with my life, I was hoping that I would be able to stay here”. So he was a runaway.

“Well, I like you so sure, in fact until we figure out arrangements for you. You can stay with me!!!” I excitedly say, he smiles again. “I’ll even introduce you to my siblings, Kai and Nya”.“Awesome,” he says. 

“But I have to warn you” I continue “I practically live on my hammock, so no touching it”. “I promise” he responds but then looks shyly down, “you might want to know that I’m an omega”. 

“Awesome” I scream, he looks up shocked at my reaction, “So am I”. “Really??” surprise all over his face, “yeah” I excitedly say. “You know what, I think we’re going to be great friends”, I comment. “I’m glad” responds Lloyd, “but do you mind if I go to sleep”. I blush “yeah sorry, for keeping you awake, I’ll see you tomorrow” I start walking up the stairs. 

“Goodnight”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kai’s POV

I walk up to my driveway, Nya following behind me. A massive fight broke out over two alpha’s wanting a certain omega and after watching for ten minutes, Nya and I eventually had to break them up. At the end the omega chose to refuse both of them and walked off, saying that she wanted a mate not to become a babysitter to an irresponsible alpha.

“Do you think that Jay’s asleep?” Nya asks, I shrug, after that event I’ve really started to think that perhaps I should be considered a mate. Nya grabs her keys, putting it in the hole and walking inside. “I’m going to bed” she admittedly says before walking straight up the stairs, I turn on the lights.

Lying on the couch is a blonde hair boy wearing a green jumper with a white blanket over him. I couldn’t help but think that he was gorgeous. As I looked at him, he started to wake up. He looks up, rubbing his eyes before making eye-contact with me.

“Hi” I whisper, he smiles at me, I almost feel faint but stay composed. “Who are you?”

“I’m Lloyd” Lloyd, I think to myself, that's a nice name. “Well Lloyd, why are you asleep on the couch?”.

His smile turns to an embarrassed look, I already like his smile better, “well you see, your brother let me stay over” I nod my head “I’m not from around here”. “I know” I reply, “ I know everyone in the pack”.

“My father was killed” he continued “ I didn’t think it was safe to stay so I jumped over the wall and after stumbling around, fell unconscious just outside your wall, your brother found me and brought me here” I feel pity for the boy. “ I’ve got nowhere to go, your brother said I could stay with you guys”.

“Well of course you can,” happiness appeared on my face, an urge to protect him washed over me, “You can stay over for as long as you like”. I turn to leave, “how old are you?” I ask, “sixteen” he responds, I turn off the lights so that he can go back to sleep.

So he’s sixteen, he’s too young for a mate but that doesn’t stop the beating heart in my chest and the replaying of his smile. I’m not going to try anything on him, he’s too young and he’s been through so much that it would almost seem cruel to be flirting with him. No, I’m going to push these feelings aside and help him recover, perhaps we could even be friends.

I trudge up the stairs, quietly opening up my bedroom door so that I won’t wake anyone else up. I get changed before falling into bed and sleeping the night away.


	2. Chapter 2

2 years later

Jay and Lloyd run down the road, making it to the lights and stopping. Jay presses the button and they wait for the cars to go by and for the walking men to turn green. They were already late but they didn’t care. The light turned green and they walked across the road before sprinting in the direction of the wolf hall. When they arrived they ran straight to the doors, smashing the doors disturbing the quiet atmosphere. The other young wolves all turned to look at the boys whilst the one adult wolf in the room shook her head, Lloyd silently apologized but Jay just walked over to a seat with a smile in his face with Lloyd following behind. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jay’s POV

We sit down in two chairs and the woman continues talking.

“Today, you are all here to learn about how finding a mate works” this again, I hold back a yawn “there are three different stages, first is the confession then the dating then finally the mating and marking”. 

This is already boring, did they not think that we would know about this by now?. Everyone here is at least eighteen years old or none of us would be here right now. I look over at Lloyd who seems to be pretending to listen to the woman, he isn’t doing a good job he looks as if he’s half-asleep. 

“The first is the confession, the alpha or the omega admits their feelings If one confesses their feelings and asks for the other to start the next stage and the other agrees. Then the next stage occurs, the dating. For as long as the partners want to date. It usually occurs for around one to two years but some finish earlier whilst others finish later. This is the time to decide whether you want to go through with the last stage with the person of your choice. The last step is the mating and marking, you all know what the mating is but the marking is much different. On everyone's bodies, there are spots where if bitten whilst making love will be able to leave a mark, making it clear that the person is taken, usually on the neck. Once one of the partners is marked it will appear on the same spot of their mate's body”.

Suddenly the door on the stage creaked open. A man that I recognize almost admittedly walks through it. He’d grown, his black hair was much longer than I remembered.

“Cole” I whisper, “what?” commented Lloyd. I forgot that I had never told him about my past with Cole. “I’ll tell you later, just cover me when we leave” I mutter, he nods his head. 

“Sorry, I’m late, I just finished unpacking from my arrival” the lady waved him off, “that’s okay please take a seat”. As he walks down the stairs I notice that he’s scanning the crowd. His eyes land on me, we make eye contact, he smirks before taking a seat in the front road.

She talks for a couple more minutes before finishing up and dismissing us. We get up from our seats, I notice Cole standing up, eyes on me. I simply whisper to Lloyd “let's go” and I follow as he exits, trying not to run away. We ran to the lights waiting for the green light to appear for us to go. Lloyd tried to start a conversation but I don’t even think to listen to what he’s saying, trying to calm down my beating heart.

I can’t believe that Cole’s back!!! He left years ago, I wouldn’t even have any idea what to say to him and the worst part is that he’s grown up handsome!!! That isn’t that bad but it’s going to make it awkward for me. I turned around noticing the crowd surrounding Cole, but he wasn’t paying them any attention instead his eyes were internally on me. The lights went green and admittedly we walked across.

I didn’t turn around until I was certain that there was enough distance that he couldn’t see me. Even if he did cross the road, he wouldn’t know where to go. Lloyd stops and I turn around “what’s wrong?”.

“Who was that?” he questions, “I should probably tell you why I was so freaked out by seeing him, shouldn’t I”. “Yeah” he murmurs, we sit down on a bench.

“Well, don't judge me please I was young” he nods his head, “of course I won’t”.

“His name is Cole, I met him in preschool, we were both four and I had just arrived at a new preschool, I was scared surprisingly back then I was very shy not exactly the extrovert I am now”

“Yeah that is a shocker” I punched him in the arm, “what happened?”.

“Right, I sat in the corner for the morning until he came over, asking if I wanted to play with him. After a bit of convincing, I agreed too. He became my best friend, we did everything together and after some convincing our parents let us go to school together. We made a promise to never separate and to instead always be best friends, at least that was what I wanted to happen. At eleven, he’s parents randomly during the school term decided to move. He said he was moving, I thought that meant he was moving houses but no he was moving tribes and he was leaving a week later. Whilst walking back home, he explained what he meant and I acted irrationally. I was upset and angry that he would leave me like that, after all our years of friendship. I screamed at him about his betrayal, crying my eyes out and he just took it. I said that we weren’t friends anymore and stormed off. I didn’t come to school for the rest of the week, faking that I was sick.”

“But wasn’t his parents the ones that made him move?”

“Yes yes I know, I didn’t think it through and instead got mad at him, I wish I could go back and stop myself but I can't do that.” 

He pats me on my back, trying to comfort me. “Perhaps you should talk to him, it seems to upset you”.

“I know” I mutter, “I just wouldn’t know what to say, do you think so?” he nods his head. “Well then next time I see him, I’ll apologise to him and hopefully he’ll forgive me”. We continue walking back to our house. When we arrive at our house, Lloyd takes out his key and opens the door.

Ever since the night, I met Lloyd, we've become best friends. After a while, we all agreed to let Lloyd stay at the house instead of going off and searching for another place to stay. We gave him the old study. It's small but Lloyd calls it cozy. He’s grown to become part of the family, it's a shame that he isn’t. 

We make it inside, Nya’s at the kitchen counter. “Hey, boys, how was the ‘three-stages of mating’ session?”.“Good” Lloyd responds, “nothing new, just repeating a whole bunch of stuff” she nods “yeah I had to sit through it too when I was your age”. Kai walked down the stairs, “hey Kai did you have to listen to the ‘three-stage of mating’ session?” she asks him, “ I skipped it, we were already told about it at sixteen and everyone said it was just repeating, so… I didn’t go”. He grabs a banana, Kai slaps it out of his hand, he looks at her “what was that for?”.

“One, you didn’t tell me and two, you should have gone”, he grabs the banana “it was like five years ago, give me a break”. They continue to bicker, Lloyd and I start walking up the stairs. “Lloyd!” Lloyd turns around at Kai’s voice “are you considering amate after the talk?” Lloyd shakes his head, Kai’s face changes, though I can’t figure out what too, before plastering a smile on his face and asking me “and you Jay?”, “no” I responded and we continued up the stairs. 

\--

The next day 

I walk through the town centre, I’m surrounded by small shops with buzzing customers searching for something to buy. I can see children running around at the park over the other side of the road with their parents nearby whilst other adults and teenagers are walking around the shopping area. I’m searching for someplace to eat, most of the restaurants are packed, I tried my favourite fish and chips place but the line is so long that I couldn’t bring myself to wait. I notice that the new pizza place has opened so I go and check it out. The line isn’t that long and I like the look of one of the options so I wait in line. After a couple of minutes, I got to the front of the line.

“Hi, can I please have one meat lover's pizza with a lemonade,” I ask, she nods “of course, that will be $18.50”. I pay and she gives me the lemonade, “your pizza will be with you soon” she hands me my receipt “your number is 25”. I waited outside on a bench playing on my phone until they called my number. I walk out of the pizza place, making a note of the good services. I surprisingly found a free seat and sat in it.

The seat opposite to me is taken, I don’t notice who it is until I hear his voice.

“Jay” I looked up shocked at Cole’s sudden appearances “how are you?”

“Good,” I responded, I took a deep breath. “Cole, I’m sorry for everything I said that day I didn’t mean it, I was being irrational and…” he cuts me off placing a finger on my lips. 

“Jay it’s all good, my parents arranged to leave ..”

“I know I shouldn’t have yelled at you…” again he shushes me.

“and I didn’t have the guts to tell you until a week before, I knew you were going to be upset, don’t worry about it, I'm fine. Can we still be friends?”.

I smile widely “of course, I’m so glad you're not mad” I place the pizza in the centre of our shared table, “Want some?” I ask, grabbing another slice of pizza, he takes one and we sit just talking about everything that’s happened over the year.

“Who was that blonde-haired boy?” He questions me very calmly. “Oh that’s Lloyd he lives with me”, he raises an eye-brow I go on to explain how we met. “Oh that’s nice, can I ask?” I nod my head signalling to continue “do you have a mate?” I looked up at him, making eye-contact. I blush, looking away whilst rubbing my back. 

“No, I don’t”

“Ohh,” he says and starts up a different topic, at around two o’clock we finish up and I start walking home. “Hey, Cole” I turn around yelling he looks at me, “want to come home with me? Just like old times” he shakes his head “no can do bro”, he turns around walking off “why?” I scream, “don’t worry about it”. 

I’m sorta disappointed but let it go, I’ll ask him about it tomorrow. I walk down the road to my house when I notice Kai, I can't see him fully. I walk closer, I see him pinning Lloyd up against the wall, whispering something in his ear. 

“Hey guys” I scream and Kai smiles at me, “Hey bro, how was your day?” he walks over to me, leaving Lloyd standing up against the wall.


	3. Chapter 3

Lloyd’s POV - Whilst Jay’s with Cole

I walked through the first large gates of the park, when I originally arrived at this place, I didn’t want to even enter the place. Worried that it would remind me too much of the park at my old home but once I got up the courage to go inside, I found myself coming in here when I had the chances. It’s gorgeous!!!

It is full of blooming flowers, the grass is always green and it’s cut very evenly. There’s a massive stone path which goes from the first gate to the second gate. There’s a small playground with two swings, a slide and a sandpit a little off the path. I smile as I watch the children play and continue on my way to the second gate leading to the road that I need to cross to reach the shopping centre. I walked out the second black gates, to find the shopping centre crowded with lines being so long that they were going way out of the shops. 

I turn around and walk back through the gates and pass the children, I’ll just get food at our house. I continue down the stone path until I hear a voice calling out to me.

“Lloyd Lloyd”, said a familiar voice, I turned around to the voice, “Hey Zane”. Zane and Jay had been friends at school, not as great as Jay’s friendship with Cole but they were still close. We were introduced to each other by Jay and we became friends over time, all three of us hang out quite often.

I notice a girl following behind him a bit further back. Zane ran over to me, “How are you?” I ask.

“Great, how are you?”, I smile “I’m going fine, the shopping centre is packed”. “Yeah” he agreed “P.I.X.E.L and I were going out to lunch but couldn’t find anywhere to sit so we were just going to go home”. I raise an eyebrow, “P.I.X.E.L?”, a look of embarrassment appears on his face “oh sorry, I recently started dating”. The girl from before appeared behind him, he smiled at her.

“P.I.X.E.L this is my friend Lloyd, Lloyd this is my girlfriend”, she smiles at me “It’s nice to meet you, Lloyd”. “Nice to meet you too, P.I.X.E.L” we shake hands. “How did you two meet?” I ask, they smile “we met at one of the local machine-building fairs,” said Zane, he whispered, “I won”. She punched him on the shoulder “hey I did well as well”, “of course you did, darling” he says to her smiling. They looked into each other's eyes for like a minute, and I stood there awkwardly, not wanting to interrupt their moment. 

They break eye-contact, “yeah we’ve been dating for around four months” he continues. P.I.X.E.L then says “I’ll leave you two for a couple of minutes” she kissed him on the cheek and walked off. He watched her leave before turning back to me, “so what have you been up to lately?” he asked and we went on a walk, talking about everything that had occurred over the last couple of months whilst we were separated. He told me about his relationship with P.I.X.E.L and his new job as a lab assistant and I talked about multiple recent events and the return of Jay’s old friend.

“Cole, I remember him they were the best of friends, they did everything together, when they were in year 2 they were put into different classes but that didn’t stop their friendship, they spent every minute together that they weren’t in class and somehow we're always in the same excursion group, I think that they always requested each other so overtime the teacher just put them automatically together” he started to chuckle “ I will never forget the time, that they pranked the principal, they dropped a bucket of water on his head, it wasn’t original but it was funny”.

We reached the first black gates, we hugged and separated, me planning to go back home whilst he was going to find P.I.X.E.L.

I walked out of the gates and a little bit down the street before being pushed up against the wall. 

“Hey what was that…?” I turned around ready to confront whoever had pushed me to be met with an angry Kai, he pinned me against the wall, whispering in my ear “who the hell was that??!!”. I stuttered out a response “ he’s .. my .. friend, Jay introduced us” that wasn’t what he wanted to hear so I continued “he’s got a mate”. A smirk appears on his face, “good”. We stayed in that position then he moved closer until we were so close that we could kiss, then he whispers “ I’d hate to have a rival”.

I don’t understand what he means and before I could ask, Jay appeared from around the gate. 

“Hey guys” he screamed, Kai moved away from me, he’s smirk turned to a smile. “Hey bro, how was your day?” he asked him, I stayed in the same spot trying to compose myself then I joined them and we walked home. Neither Kai nor I mentioned the earlier event and whatever Jay saw he didn’t mention. It wasn’t until I was alone in my room that I realized what had happened.

Kai had just admitted that he was interested in me and he was jealous of Zane’s closeness to me whilst at the park, thinking it was something more than a friendship.

I start laughing, I cannot believe it, Kai is interested in ME!!!, he could even be in love with me. Is he considering me as a mate, is that what he means by “I’d hate to have a rival”. Is this really happening or was it just my imagination??? No, he was obviously jealous, extremely jealous it must be real. 

Jay walks into the room unannounced, falling onto my bed, “guess what?”. I roll my eyes, he always does this “what?” a smile appears on his face “I’m now friends with Cole again!!!”. “That’s great” I mutter my mind still elsewhere. He gives me a weird look “are you okay dude?” he says sitting down.“Yeah I’m fine, just thinking, so what else happened?” I pretend to be interested and he continues to talk before he shyly asks “what happened before I arrived with Kai” he asks.

Should I tell him the truth??? How would he react, would he be okay with me being with his older brother?. I decided that if Kai tries anything then I’ll tell Jay, maybe Kai might even ask me out. No no, I might just be imagining things.

“He made a joke which was hilarious and we ended up in that position because of it”, he gave me another weird look “that’s it?” I nod “that’s it”. “Okay” I don’t think he internally believed me but we continued chatting. After a little while, we hear the doorbell ring. 

“Nya will get it” he quickly said before continuing with his story, then we hear Nya’s voice. “Jay your friend Cole is here” he jumps up off the bed and runs out of my door, but before he reaches the stairs he stops and just calmly walks down the stairs “hey Cole”, he receives a massive smile from Cole who was talking to Nya. “Good to see again Nya” they shake hands “do you mind if I take your brother out?” she smiles sweetly at him “of course Cole, it’s good your back, see you two later”. 

Jay protests muttering “what about Lloyd…” Cole finally notices me, his eyes flash with anger, glaring daggers at me which seems to be his way of saying ‘leave’. 

“It’s okay, I’ll stay home, you go have fun” he gives me a concerned look, he doesn’t want to leave me out, before walking further up the stairs and quietly asks “are you absolutely sure???” I wave him off meaning for him to go, he leaves and I walk back to my bedroom but then Nya calls after me.

“ Lloyd” I turn around “don’t feel upset, Cole isn’t always like this he’s just really jealous that you're close to Jay” I nod, she continues “he’s an alpha” she then walks off at that. Suddenly he’s reaction made sense, he was jealous, I almost felt like laughing. 

I continue up the stairs, entering my room and closing the door behind me. I fall onto my bed, not noticing the other person in the room until I hear his voice, he’s leaning up against the wall. 

“Let’s talk,” he seductively says with a smirk on his face.


	4. The end

Lloyd’s POV

“Let’s talk” Kai seductively says with a smirk on his face. I felt a mixture of excitement and fear at Kai’s appearances in my room, he looked hot and I wouldn’t deny it.“Sure” I smiled, patting the spot next to me on the bed, waiting to see where this would go. The smirk disappears and instead is replaced by a nice smile.

“I’m sorry about the way I treated you earlier, I shouldn’t have acted like that, no hard feelings bud”. My smile drops but I quickly replaster it on my face, “of course, no hard feelings”. He smiles even brighter, “great, hug?” I lean into the hug, he hugs me back, we stay like that for a minute, he hands around my waist. When I pull away, he pulls me back into the hug but then pushes me down so that I’m lying on the bed with him on top.

“Kai” I whisper. He looked down at me with a look I had never seen on his face before, it seemed to be a mixture of love and lust. He leans closer to me like when we were at the gate earlier and then he connects our lips. I can’t believe I’m being kissed by Kai!!! I instinctively lean into the kiss which he seems thrilled by. After what felt like hours whilst keeping a grip on my waist, pushed off breaking the kiss.

Truthfully, I was disappointed that he had broken it, it seems to have been obvious, Kai whispers “you seem to have enjoyed that” I simply nod, “do you want more?”. I don’t know how to respond so I just connect our lips myself. After a couple of minutes, he deepens it before pulling back. I give him a confused look.

“We're not dating silly, It is not proper to do anything besides kissing until we become official.” He leans closer to me again, before whispering in my ear “you’ve been through so much, I want to treat you right”. He gets off the top of me. He walks over to the door, then turns around seeming to remember something. 

“Lloyd”, he gives me a charming smile, “will you go out with me?”. “Yes, I still can’t believe this is happening”. “This is happening” how’d he know what I was thinking, “you spoke it out loud” my face turns bright red, that is so embarrassing. “You're adorable,” he says to me, “ I’ll see you at five, you don’t have to wear anything fancy”. He turns and exits, I peek out the door to see him high-fiving himself and muttering about how good he did. I burst out laughing, he turns around, now the embarrassed one. 

I say “aren’t you adorable” and walk back into my room leaving no room for argument. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jay’s POV

We walk through the streets, I talk but I’m not certain if he’s actually listening. He just stares at me, “hey are you okay?” it breaks him out of his thoughts. “Yeah” he mutters back, “please continue”. I look him in the eye,” what wrong?”, he snaps back “why did you want Lloyd to come with us?”.

“I didn’t want him to be lonely” 

“Yeah but three's a crowd” I cannot believe this, Cole was never like this as a child. I stare blankly at him. “He’s one of my best friends” a scowl plagues his face “but so am I”. 

“hold up, you’ve just arrived back after years, yes you were my best friend but !!! times changed, we're going to have to get to know each other before we go back to being best friends and also …” I stepped closer so we were eye to eye. He smirks, grabbing hold on my waist “what are you???” he smashes our lips together. We stay in that position.

He breaks the kiss, we both blushing. “So that’s why you wanted to be alone” I comment, he just nods “your right” I want to interrupt but he stops me “ we're not as good of friends as before but perhaps we can be something a little more”. I nod even more flustered, he grabs hold of my hand “I want to take you somewhere”. 

He starts pulling me along, I have to run to keep up with him, “where are we going?” he continued to pull me along the street, we arrived at a massive restaurant. “I booked us a spot here, for two” he just emphasised, “for two”. 

“So Jay, will you go on a date with me?” he asks, trying to be all romantic. “Sure, I’m already here why not” I jokingly say whilst smiling at him. “So is that a yes?”.

“Yes”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three years later

Two couples sit in a park, Jay and Cole sit on a bench, laughing at a joke that Jay had said. The two had been mates for around a year now and in both their opinions, their relationship had gotten even stronger since they mated. Kai and Lloyd stand by the water fountain, Kai’s hands placed tightly around Lloyd’s waist as they talk and watch the fish swimming in the pond.

As Lloyd looks down he observes “ it seems that they’ve replaced the old fish, what a shame” Kai laughed. “You did always like the fishes in the pond” Lloyd looks back down, observing his reflection. “They reminded me of the old fishes back in the pond of my old tribe, my dad used to say that when the fish grow up they won’t be so small anymore exactly like me.” 

“Well you have grown up, you are no longer a child” he responded looking down lovingly at his mate. “The fish may have gone but you're still here and I’m extremely glad about that” Lloyd's face turns red. Kai traces his hand over his mate's mark; they had been together for around three months and both agreed that they loved every moment of it.

Lloyd turned around so that he was facing Kai, Kai’s hands still on his waist. “Kai, do you regret anything?”, Kai looks him in the eyes. “Before I met you perhaps I’d probably like to get better results on most of my tests, perhaps arrive earlier at certain events”. Lloyd laughed at his mate's comment but is cut off “but if it has to do with you, nothing” their eyes met. “I don’t regret anything to do with us” Kai leans down, Lloyd stands on his tiptoes and their lips meet in the middle.


End file.
